Purple Candy Canes and Pixes Dancing in my Head
by Tainted Silence
Summary: A spritePixie is making Legolas’s life hell. She comes to him at night, singing her little songs of warning and comes back during the day, ready to play and pick on him. But there is a deeper story to it. Somewhat funny, or at least I’ll try to make i
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I got this idea from Toby Keith Fanatic from her story: Legolas BANG. How one would get this idea from that? Well I was thinking about the "Uh, internet" part and it reminded me of fairly odd parents and than of fairies :D and than PIXIES :DDD   
  
Disclaimer: I own none of JRR char. I do however own all the original char, :P  
  
Summary: A sprite/Pixie is making Legolas's life hell. She comes to him at night, singing her little songs of warning and comes back during the day, ready to play and pick on him. But there is a deeper story to it. Somewhat funny, or at least I'll try to make it funny :P  
  
Purple Candy Canes and Pixies Dancing in my Head.  
  
'Eyes as gray as a white owl's wings  
  
Heart as devious as a fox's can be.   
  
Ears that hear everything to hear.   
  
Soul dark as the forest holding the laughing stream.'  
  
He always heard these words sung before she would appear. It took Legolas a while to realize that the person being sung about was her. And the person singing was also her. At first she would only come in the dead of night, after being woken in a cold sweat creping down his back. She truly was a tricky little nymph, standing only the height of your thumb and forefinger together. She would rest herself against his shoulder and begin by asking a riddled question. He, at first only swatted her away, as if it were just a dream. And to him it was. Until… things started happening. Her riddled questions would always been answered the next day, in the action that happened to him and the things he 'accidentally' did, were all her fault as of late. He never learned her name yet. She would laugh at moment and turn back the subject to what she had done that day or another riddle to be asked.   
  
Well, there she was: standing at his feet and singing her songs, she seemed to love so much. Her eyes gleaming and her mouth smiling with satisfaction. Her voice was as fine as an Elf's but filled with a fiery depth he had never heard before. Her dry color of yellow hair was always pulled into a mess of a pony tail. Loose strains were always beaded with either purple or red beads. Her eyes were gray as her songs suggest and her skin tone was slightly darker than a human's. Her ears were pierced 4 times on each side and a tattoo of 3 purple diamonds overlapped each other on her forehead. She had another tattoo placed under her right eyes: A light blue crescent moon, open part facing up with another purple diamond in the middle. She never wore much clothing, and all over her body where dark marks that Legolas could never figure out. There was a piece of cloth wrapped around her breast area and another cloth wrapping her middle. She was somewhat chubby, but her demeanor also said that she didn't care. There was another tattoo located on her left and right arm. It was sort of a block with a 4th missing. Slightly above the missing part was a circle. These tattoos were light blue. Her legs were plumper than any other female legs he had seen before, which wasn't many.  
  
  
  
'Eyes that hold the truth that burns  
  
The truth you will soon learn   
  
Body and mind that feel the rage,  
  
Of my master's play."   
  
Master? That was something she had never uttered before. "What do you want little Nymph?" He groaned and rolled over. She hopped up and appeared, hovering over his nose.   
  
'I'm a little sprite,  
  
Yes, someday you'll know why I've come, you might.   
  
Fight me with everything you got.  
  
Because I am a pixie, not a nymph like you thought'  
  
"Please leave me be. Tomorrow is an important day for me."   
  
'Tomorrow, yes indeed.   
  
You'll finally meet your bride to be.   
  
Just watch what you say and do.   
  
You wouldn't want to seem like a fool'   
  
She smiled and giggled to herself. "At least stop with your singing tonight you wretched sprite." There really wasn't much to figure out from this warning she gave. He knew the game now. But no matter what he did, she would find a way to screw it up. Carrying out his royal duties was a complete pain with her around. He had just given up after a few weeks had passed. And this is when she started to appear in the day time. Playing with other people's minds as well as his, it seemed as well that he was the only one able to see her.   
  
"Dear, little, elven boy. You are so old, yet your mind is so young." She half sung, half spoke.   
  
"Nymph… You are but the size of my hand."   
  
She sighed. "My eyes can see that you are worried." Her voice was the way honey cream cakes should sound, Rich and mild with a hint of sweetness.   
  
"Of what you might do, little thing." He was annoyed, angry even. But he knew that if he were in another shoe's he would think this very funny, so he couldn't help smiling to himself.   
  
"Do not worry yourself. I've come to give you a piece of information few have learned. And Do not worry also of what will happen tomorrow. I will not bother things to badly, if you are nice to me." She flicked the tip of his nose with her bare foot. He scrunched his nose up in reaction.   
  
"What information is this?"   
  
"You have often asked my name. Well I'm here to give it to you. My master has allowed me to utter this important thing."  
  
"Oh you have a master now?"   
  
"Its true that us sprites and pixies love games, but I would never hurt another the way I have hurt you, without a master guiding my hands and trickier." Her eyes changed for a moment. They were no longer playful but filled with deep thought and loneliness. The hurt with pain. "I would never want to hurt you, Legolas Prince of Mirkwood." These words were spoken softly and so calmly it sent Legolas into chills.   
  
She started to sing, but this song wasn't her cheerful singing it was sad and scared.   
  
'Angels and Demons will show.   
  
Sometimes it's hard to tell one from the other's bow.   
  
I hope someday you're mature enough to know.  
  
Longer, I wish I could stay,   
  
But now I have to leave and say:  
  
My name is Sarbith Faye'   
  
She faded away and for a few moments he heard her sing go on.   
  
'Learn the real game by heart  
  
And soon you'll understand why I've been sent here from the start.   
  
She's preparing you for her ways,  
  
Just so she can have a little fun to pass the days.'   
  
The last part was song with such hatred it made him shiver all the more. He rolled to his back once more and stared at the stone slab for a ceiling. The finishing on the sides were laced with gold and sliver. He sighed and soon he shifted states from the real world, to the dream.   
  
A/N: work in progress. So yeah.. Will fix some stuff I dun really like atm. 


	2. Chapter 2

When he awoke again it was almost midday. He hurried to brush his hair and pull on his robes. He raced towards the gates when he heard the sounding horn of visitors coming.   
  
  
  
"Greetings, I bring great tidings from the land of the north." The squire spoke polity to Legolas. Legolas bowed slightly and took the squire's hand. He was leading his company of elven kin. Towards the middle of the parade of elves and horses there was a large covered cart pulled by 2 pure white stallions. Suddenly his eye began to fail him. His sight dimmed and the world seemed to lose its color. Everything melted away and he staggered forward. A great rush of fear flooded him as he dropped to his knees and fists to the ground. He heard this song.   
  
"Calm your soul,  
  
Enter into my arms  
  
Let my words soothe you  
  
And bring you back   
  
To shadows of play  
  
To a world that has been long lead astray.  
  
Let my arms guild you back  
  
To where you first met her  
  
The river runs sweetly by  
  
The waters crease your skin   
  
You laugh and play  
  
But than the water pulls you under its waves.   
  
She saved your life, child.  
  
And now she wants your dept paid."  
  
For a moment there was just him and the darkness. It lingered around him and held to him tightly and warmly like a blanket. He screamed. "Little Pixie!" He called. "Stop this game at once."   
  
Nothing.   
  
"PIXIE! You wretched nymph! Where are you?" He grew angry out of fear. As his rage grew he began to tremble. The darkness was getting to him, fast. "Sarbith Faye!" He finally remembered the pixies name that he somehow couldn't remember until that moment. There was a swirl of colors moving swiftly passed him, a sweet humming sound started to buzz in his ears.   
  
"Darling," It whispered. It was the nymph. "Be careful, you're walking on unfamiliar ground. She's made forget this moment long ago, but she is reminding you. Please do not look show any sign that I am here. If she finds out I've come to you last night or today I am dead."   
  
"But why?" He whispered back. The lights and colors suddenly stopped and the blackness faded back in.   
  
"You were always her play thing. Never mine. She's selfish… she wants things to herself." She sounded urgent.   
  
"I still do not understand."  
  
"Nor do you need to, dear elven boy. Not yet… be patient. I cannot delay any longer. Do not speak of me or to me from now on." She sat down upon his shoulder.  
  
"Won't she see---"  
  
"Silence." The tone in her voice frightened him. He had never heard her be so commanding and in charge. She was no longer a care free little sprite. Her voice wasn't as rich and deep as it once was… it sounded like it was trying to muffle the groans of complete pain. He was in utter confusion, but this was the way she always left him. Who was 'her'? What was her name? What did she want with him?  
  
In a blink of an eye everything in his sight changed. Suddenly he was in a bright and open forest. He heard the sound of a stream near by. The sudden change in scenery made him loose his balance and he stepped backwards slightly. "Do not be too fearful." He heard her whisper. "It is just a memory replaying."   
  
He stood there for several moments, stiffening. "Walk forward." The nymph whispered. "It alright." He was ashamed of himself. He actually felt safer with her at his side.   
  
A/n: short… sorry bout that :P 


End file.
